


Karasuno Volleyball Club Playing Horror Games on Halloween

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Karasuno, friendships, playing horror games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by That Dude from the Kubz Scouts, Happy Halloween!Language warning, and some typical horror games stuff.





	Karasuno Volleyball Club Playing Horror Games on Halloween

~ - 🎃 - ~

“I finished sweeping the floor, what do I do next?” Yachi’s hand rests on her keyboard, slight anxiety droops at her stomach, she adjusted her mouse and the screen moves along with the movement, “Someone’s coming,” Kiyoko sat next to her, reading the white text that appeared on a black screen.

“That guy’s tall,” they observed the NPC wonders around the store suspiciously, a few moments pass before they speak again. “Can you clean the bathroom?” “How do I clean the bathroom? It’s locked,” Yachi moves her character around, taking out the virtual broom. She moves to the back of the store, noticing the metal door that creaked open, “Oh it’s unlocked now,” “Why is it open-“ Before Kiyoko could finish the sentence, the two girls screamed when a man whose head was wrapped in sand bag and a head taller than the character entered the bathroom, with loud noises coming out of Yachi's computer.

She shook her mouse as she was frightened. The screen turns from blood red to black, with two options appeared on the screen.

“I don’t want to play anymore-“ She wined, sobbing as she rested her head on the keyboard.

-

ROUND TWO!

“I don’t want to get close,” the same character shook back and forth, glitching against the counter that Yachi’s character was hiding behind, it was making its way towards the door. “Make the run for it,” seeing that its almost out of the store, Kiyoko suggested, just when Yachi makes her way to the backdoor, what they call, “serial killer” came running back into the store in the speed of light, startling both of the girls.

They yelped and returned to their safe zone, the character continued glitching against the counter.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Alright partner, I give you to the count of three,” Tanaka spoke in a weird but somewhat accurate western countryside folk accent while staring down the black figure across the hallway. “To get your no good,” Ennoshita glanced at him in hilarity and fear as he looked back at the screen. “Long leg,” they were apparently in a cruise ship, facing off with an NPC in a hallway flooded with water that seemed to be tainted by blood, “Lil’ belly out my way,” Tanaka licked his lips to contain his smirk. He huffed a laugh before pressing onto the “W” key, moving one step forward.

“One,” Ennoshita tensed, trying to stay composed. “Two,” Tanaka nodded his head dramatically, moving his character even more forward. “Three,” he pressed roughly on the keyboard.

Soon Tanaka and Ennoshita screamed in a high pitch as the tall black figure starts moving towards them.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“There we go,” Asahi entered the code into the electronic door, too relieved as he finished this game, he only got a few scares from light flickering but it isn’t too bad- When he thought he can finally close this game, he screams as the screen flashes, loud sounds entered his headphones, and a monster pounces on his character.

“I’m done.” Nishinoya laughs uncontrollably in the background.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“The heck is that?!” "Wha-what?" "Oh it’s a rat it’s a rat,” Suga breaths, “Don’t scare me like that,” Daichi mutters, he too, was shaking as Suga makes his way down the stairs. His character was holding a pistol, he felt a bit relieved, just a bit. The character waved the gun around, a white spot in the middle of the screen, that says “Shoot”. The screen starts flickering, he turned around to check for the serial killer.

The lower right corner of the screen turns red as the distorted noises frighten both of them. “AAH FucK fucK!!” Suga curses as he furiously presses on his keyboard, slamming his mouse. Daichi jumps in his seat, his elbow hitting the edge of the table, he winces in pain.

The character zooms past another serial killer, Suga yells as he went back into the cage which he calls the ‘hidey- hole”. He crouches next to the cage and said with a calmer voice. “I’m back, I’m back, I’M BACK, I’M BACK IN MY BEEEEEEED,” his voice gets louder as the NPC glides towards his character with a noise that got louder each second.

“No nope Go- Go nOpe nope GO! Go go go go go go-” He repeated the words, his character hopping towards the door and out to the hallway. Daichi laughs by his side while his own heart raced as he watched him.

Suga’s character hid under a table, giving them a second to breathe.

He sighed as he finally composed himself, “Alright I’m going this way, okay Daichi?” Suga spoke, deep breathing as he slowly crawls over to the door, “No,” Daichi says in a low voice, Suga titled his head sideways, ”I’m going this way- WoAH NO NO NO NO NO,” he cut himself off as the serial killer walks through the hole, jumping again and back to the safe room. “Go back to my hidey-hole, go back to my hole, go back to my freaking hole-“ he says as screeching sound scratches at his eardrums. “Where is it- oh,” his character slides in the cage, the two sighed, as the screen stops flickering.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“What happened to the TV?” Nishinoya moved his mouse, the character lowered his head, spotting an old game console. He plugged it in, the TV flickers open, “Oh there we go,” in a second, he noticed that the screen was showing his character, like somebody is watching him.

“Wh-what, what the,” he turned to the character’s right side, spotting a man in dog costume standing outside of the glass door. “WOAH!” He exclaimed in surprise, a sound effect played although it was drowned out by his voice, “Woah HO ho ho hO!” He laughed, turning to the virtual mom facing her back against the child. “Mom! Someone was spying on me trying to look on my-"

~ - 🎃 - ~

“What the,” suspense music played in the background, Suga looked down the dark hallway, at the end it was lit by a red light. There were faint footsteps echoing in his headphones. “What the- What the FUCK,” Suga's heart rates rose as time continues to pass, he turned to look back again. “WOOOOOOAH,” he turned a corner as he saw something white appears in the black hallway.

"Go go gO GO GO,” he pressed harder on the key, boosting the character’s speed. “The fuck is that noise,” he walked backwards, looking down the hallway where the footsteps were getting louder. The woman in white clothes and wild long black hair becomes clearer into view, “Oh my god BITCH is running like a running BACK what The FUCK!” Suga screams in a high pitch as he jumps against the wall of a dead end. The character falls down, the screen turns black as he leans back into his chair.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Oh god,” Tsukishima jumps in his seat as a white face whizzed pass the screen before the character’s inventory opened, he sighed in frustration, as a mask of his fear. “What the heck was that,” he mutters as Yamaguchi holds back a laugh, although he was also startled. The menu closed, Tsukishima turns the camera around the character, “That scared the-“ Yelling as he saw the previous white freak behind the schoolgirl, “-HELL OUT OF ME.”

The screen shakes up and down as he loses his composure, sliding his mouse up and down in fright. The face whizzed past his character again, “What the fuck?!”

Yamaguchi laughs, he had never seen his best friend so frightened, the ghost charges at them, Tsukishima flashed his flashlight, failing to prevent the character from getting damaged. “Dude!” He shouted, gazing at his friend who was still, giggling loudly by his side.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Argh Gad GaWd!” Hinata drops his phone as his character runs into the nun, Pedro laughs as he continues reading his magazine at the other end of the couch, “No! Dude! I did not hear that big onikku leg come at me!”

-

“Okay here,” a loud sound effect plays, the character turns around and faces another, causing Hinata to yell, “WOAH,” the character continued his dialogue, Hinata shouts at the screen, “HoOoly crap,” a pause, “That scared the heck out of me!"

~ - 🎃 - ~

“We gotta clean the bathroom right,” Tanaka goes inside of the bathroom, he and Nishinoya were playing this game because they heard from Kiyoko that she tried it with Yachi. “Yeah,” Nishinoya watched Tanaka take out the broom, “OH MY FUCKING G-“ they start yelling the next second that Tanaka starts sweeping because the tall man appeared on the screen, making loud and scary noises.

The screen turns black, a low buzzing noise was all that left as they press their palms against their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this silly fic! Happy Halloween!
> 
> Be sure to check out Kubz Scouts' channel and check out his hilarious videos.


End file.
